Sword Art Online Back In Time
by Jemuzu Rei
Summary: Kazuto and Asuna decided to head towards the sacred well to sit down and rest, but when they fall in a new adventure awaits
1. Chapter 1: Back in Time

Some time in 2026 Japan, Kazuto and Asuna were heading towards the sacred well to sit down. Kirito had just done some raiding in the game and felt it would be nice to go to the well. Kirito and Asuna sat down on the well.

"Hey, Asuna don't tilt back so much you'll fall."

"Oh calm down Kazuto, I won't fall you should try, bet you can't lean back as far as I can!.

"Oh yeah?" Kazuto leaned back as far as he could, but fell, a shimmering light came out of the well.

"Kazuto!" Asuna jumped into the well to get Kazuto. They ended up in some other place. It looked like the past. Asuna and Kazuto jumped out of the well. The first thing they saw was a girl next to a man with dog-like ears having a what seemed to be a verbal fight. The man with the ears seemed to have a red coat while the girl seemed to be dressed modernly. As Kazuto stepped closer with Asuna they began to hear what they were saying.

"What is wrong with you, your always hitting the poor little fox child jeez, you need to calm your temper.

"Oh yeah well, you need to uhh, you need to stop screaming!"

"Sit Boy! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" With those words the man with the ears fell to the floor and started going deeper and deeper into the ground.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we don't know where we are."

"Oh you're in... Oh my gosh, you're from 2026 Japan aren't you! If you are you're in feudal Japan!"


	2. Chapter 2: Why Are we Here

Chapter 2: Why Are We Here?

"Wait up, were in what, Feudal Japan? You mean old time Japan I learned about in History class?" Kazuto asked in concern.

"Yeah, like come on this has to be a prank, right?" Asuna added on.

"Nope, you're in Feudal Japan all right! No doubt about it." Kagome was very quick in responding, but she was in this predicament herself. She fell into the well at didn't know where she was, which is exactly what happened to the SAO couple.

"Uh, 2 questions, 1: How did you know we're from 2026, and 2: How did I get here?" asked Kazuto.

"Well, I don't know, the well only lets people who have a purpose in this world through, so either you have a role to play here, or someone allowed you to come here by opening the portal to this world, which is unlikely because someone has to go to the other world for the portal to open, and you would've seen him or her pass." responded Kagome.

"So, umm, do you have swords here?" Kazuto's attention immediately turned to Dog-Eared man Inuyasha's sword. He reaches out and grabs the sword with incredible speed, making Inuyasha fall back. As he grabs the sword it turns from the skinny sword it seemed to be, into the Fang Sword Tessaiga. "Damn, this sword is so freaking light!" Kazuto said. Everyone looked in amazement for 2 reasons. 1: He had turned the tessaiga's original form into its' actual form when that was something only Inuyasha could do, and 2: He said the tessaiga that took Inuyasha months to be able to hold it, was LIGHT!

"How could a scrawny boy like you lift a tessaiga so easily?!" Inuyasha asked at the same time as having a look of awe on his face

"Uhh, well if you use heavy swords for a long time, I guess you get used to it." Kazuto said with a nervous smile while looking at Kagome and Inuyasha.


	3. Chapter 3: The World of Demons

"Hey Kagome, why were you all staring at me when I grabbed Inuyasha's sword?"

"Well, that's because the tessaiga, Inuyasha's Sword, is one of the heaviest swords in the world of Feudal Japan, and you basically lifted it with the ease of lifting a feather."

"I didn't mean to alarm anyone, like I said, I had "practice" on lifting swords." Kazuto was about to go on when Kagome interrupted.

"Yeah, what do you mean by practice? I mean, you always are bragging about it, about how you're sword is heavier than the tessaiga."

"Oh yeah, in fact, I have a copy of the sword that matches its exact weight and sharpness as the one in the *cough* video game." Kazuto blushed of embarrassment, he had just admitted he only brags because he did it in a video game, and in the background, you can he the chuckles of Kagome as she heard those words. Kazuto pulled out the sword and made sure he gave it to Kagome from the handle, not the edge. There had been a few incidents, well let us just say Kazuto didn't realize his own strength.

A few moments later, Kazuto was sparring with Inuyasha, and all of his moves that could've basically killed him without his Elucidator, and his other sword in hand the Dark Repulser. Well, to be fair, even then Inuyasha couldn't get Kazuto off his feet with his Wind-Scar or his Adamant Barrage. Kazuto also couldn't hurt Inuyasha because of his immense speed, but even then, Inuyasha fire-rat robe was cut into pieces leaving him shirtless. Kagome nose-bled, and Asuna laughed as she hugged Kazuto who clearly won the spar.

The next few days, Asuna had been getting bored of all the spars and needed an adventure for once, she pulled out her sword and ran into the woods, and little did she know that this world transformed her as well as Kazuto, just like in Alfheim. She had a different type of blood, it was not the blood of a human, but one of an angel, whose legends are always roaming. Even though you've never seen one, just like how dark and light exist, demons and angels exist. As Asuna ran through the woods, she had cut herself on a very sharp plant, and instantly, from the miles away she is, Inuyasha smelled her blood, and quickly turned his head and Kazuto seemed to be able to smell it. Asuna being his girlfriend, he knew her scent and ran towards it. In a matter of minutes, Kazuto was right in front of Asuna, as she appeared to be looking into the sky in fear, with a cut in her arm. Kazuto ranted about why she went running when finally Kazuto grew curious. "Are you even listening to me, I said…" Kazuto grabbed Asuna's arm and immediately unsheathed his sword, for Asuna wasn't looking away to the sky in fear of what Kazuto would say, but she was looking at a horde of demons with the ability to spit miasma-like liquids, and poison that act like acid and corrode the purest of metals, the hardest of rocks, and the strongest of swords.

Inuyasha used his meido to distract these powerful demons, he waited patiently to see how these beings of god would handle a horde of demons.


	4. Chapter 4: Angels and Demons

div style="padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
o:OfficeDocumentSettings  
o:AllowPNG/  
/o:OfficeDocumentSettings  
/xml![endif]-  
p style="line-height: 200%;"Chapter 4: Angels and Demons/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;"Inuyasha glared at Kazuto, who seemed to be in fear, but the boldness in his eyes begged to differ. In fact, the face of fear Kazuto had been showing was more like the fear of losing. He clenched his fists and seemingly out of thin air. A sword manifested in his hands. A sword that seemed like something from a video game, but who says it wasn't? The sword looked exactly like the elucidator. Kazuto had a small smirk and laughed to himself./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;""Bring it on." Kazuto seemed to teleport because of some massive speed gain, and as if a ghost was cutting the heads off the demons, they fell to the floor in a matter of seconds. Kazuto's black jacket turned into a white robe and wings sprung from his back. He was clearly flying. Asuna said that herself even though most of the gang couldn't see him moving. When Kazuto came back to the ground, he came with a force causing the floor to shake. A massive crater was left where Kazuto landed, he got out and there was a bright light shining from him. He came towards everyone one who was shielding their eyes until they got used to the brightness. As they focused on Kazuto everyone was amazed. Even Inuyasha, and everyone knows that there has to be an immense power for him to get amazed like he was. Kazuto, being clueless of what happened, he responded with two words. "What happened?" Inuyasha got up and snarled. "Who are you really, no one has that kind of power, I've only heard legends. Your powers surpass any demons, so you're not a demon, and you're not human either, but your blood does have the human sent. What are you!?"/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;""What are you talking about?" Kazuto scratched his head, I feel the same, I just feel, well stronger, faster. Don't you ever get that feeling? Like if you're demon blood takes over?" Kazuto looked at Inuyasha who had an angry face./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;""How do you know about that?!"/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;""Well, Kagome told me." Kazuto began to undo his transformation, and when he finished Kagome came running through some bushes panting./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;""*pant pant* What *pant* did I miss? Anyone else feel hot, cause *pant* I'm dying!" Kagome feel to her knees as she reunited with the others. Kazuto looked at Kagome with a face that pretty much sums up he has no idea what's happening either./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;""That's what I'm trying to figure out, but I don't seem to be getting closer to an answer." Kazuto grabbed Asuna's arm and put a band-aid on the small cut that let out a crazy amount of blood. About 4 days later, Kazuto was having a battle with Inuyasha, when he saw that Inuyasha's speed was no better than his. His extreme power was about the same. This left Kazuto to wonder if something was up. A few moments after the spar, Kazuto grabbed Asuna and Kagome led them to the well to get back to their current time period. When he got home, he got on to his computer and searched up his family history. Everything was fine, his family was perfectly normal, until that one moment that made him jump out of his chair, the moment that he saw Inuyasha's portrait on his screen. "Great-great-great-great-great Grandfather, time period Feudal Japan. Married to Kagome Higurashi. How is this even possible? Isn't he a demon? How can I be demon spawn and an Angel at the same time?" Kazuto was immediately concerned, but now his questions had been answered, he can transform the sword because Inuyasha left it for him. Which basically means, the Tessaiga is still in 2026! He went back to Japan after he woke up the next day./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;" /p  
!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
w:WordDocument  
w:ViewNormal/w:View  
w:Zoom0/w:Zoom  
w:TrackMoves/  
w:TrackFormatting/  
w:PunctuationKerning/  
w:ValidateAgainstSchemas/  
w:SaveIfXMLInvalidfalse/w:SaveIfXMLInvalid  
w:IgnoreMixedContentfalse/w:IgnoreMixedContent  
w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderTextfalse/w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderText  
w:DoNotPromoteQF/  
w:LidThemeOtherEN-US/w:LidThemeOther  
w:LidThemeAsianX-NONE/w:LidThemeAsian  
w:LidThemeComplexScriptX-NONE/w:LidThemeComplexScript  
w:Compatibility  
w:BreakWrappedTables/  
w:SnapToGridInCell/  
w:WrapTextWithPunct/  
w:UseAsianBreakRules/  
w:DontGrowAutofit/  
w:SplitPgBreakAndParaMark/  
w:EnableOpenTypeKerning/  
w:DontFlipMirrorIndents/  
w:OverrideTableStyleHps/  
/w:Compatibility  
m:mathPr  
m:mathFont m:val="Cambria Math"/  
m:brkBin m:val="before"/  
m:brkBinSub m:val="-"/  
m:smallFrac m:val="off"/  
m:dispDef/  
m:lMargin m:val="0"/  
m:rMargin m:val="0"/  
m:defJc m:val="centerGroup"/  
m:wrapIndent m:val="1440"/  
m:intLim m:val="subSup"/  
m:naryLim m:val="undOvr"/  
/m:mathPr/w:WordDocument  
/xml![endif]-!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
w:LatentStyles DefLockedState="false" DefUnhideWhenUsed="false"  
DefSemiHidden="false" DefQFormat="false" DefPriority="99"  
LatentStyleCount="372"  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="0" QFormat="true" Name="Normal"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Normal Indent"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="footnote text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="annotation text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="header"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="footer"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index heading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="35" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="caption"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="table of figures"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="envelope address"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="envelope return"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="footnote reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="annotation reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="line number"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="page number"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="endnote reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="endnote text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="table of authorities"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="macro"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="toa heading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="10" QFormat="true" Name="Title"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Closing"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Signature"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="Default Paragraph Font"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text Indent"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Message Header"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="11" QFormat="true" Name="Subtitle"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Salutation"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Date"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text First Indent"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text First Indent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Heading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text Indent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text Indent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Block Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Hyperlink"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="FollowedHyperlink"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="22" QFormat="true" Name="Strong"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="20" QFormat="true" Name="Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Document Map"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Plain Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="E-mail Signature"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Top of Form"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Bottom of Form"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Normal (Web)"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Acronym"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Address"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Cite"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Code"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Definition"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Keyboard"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Preformatted"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Sample"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Typewriter"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Variable"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Normal Table"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="annotation subject"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="No List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Outline List 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Outline List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Outline List 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Simple 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Simple 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Simple 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Classic 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Classic 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Classic 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Classic 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Colorful 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Colorful 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Colorful 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table 3D effects 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table 3D effects 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table 3D effects 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Contemporary"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Elegant"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Professional"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Subtle 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Subtle 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Web 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Web 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Web 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Balloon Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="Table Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Theme"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" Name="Placeholder Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" QFormat="true" Name="No Spacing"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" Name="Revision"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="34" QFormat="true"  
Name="List Paragraph"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="29" QFormat="true" Name="Quote"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="30" QFormat="true"  
Name="Intense Quote"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="19" QFormat="true"  
Name="Subtle Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="21" QFormat="true"  
Name="Intense Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="31" QFormat="true"  
Name="Subtle Reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="32" QFormat="true"  
Name="Intense Reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="33" QFormat="true" Name="Book Title"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="37" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="Bibliography"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="TOC Heading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="41" Name="Plain Table 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="42" Name="Plain Table 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="43" Name="Plain Table 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="44" Name="Plain Table 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="45" Name="Plain Table 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="40" Name="Grid Table Light"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46" Name="Grid Table 1 Light"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51" Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52" Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46" Name="List Table 1 Light"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51" Name="List Table 6 Colorful"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52" Name="List Table 7 Colorful"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Mention"/  
/w:LatentStyles  
/xml![endif]-!- [if gte mso 10]  
style  
/* Style Definitions */  
{mso-style-name:"Table Normal";  
mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0;  
mso-tstyle-colband-size:0;  
mso-style-noshow:yes;  
mso-style-priority:99;  
mso-style-parent:"";  
mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;  
mso-para-margin-top:0in;  
mso-para-margin-right:0in;  
mso-para-margin-bottom:8.0pt;  
mso-para-margin-left:0in;  
line-height:107%;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:11.0pt;  
font-family:"Calibri",sans-serif;  
mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri;  
mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin;  
mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri;  
mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin;}  
/style  
![endif]-/div 


	5. Chapter 5: A New Foe

The wind blew through the city. A dark cloud covered the skies, the rain sounded like rocks hitting the ground, branches hit the windows of all the houses, but inside, all the noise was a quiet pitter patter outside, the tree branches lightly tapping against the windows. Kirito was on the computer on this late night, Asuna was asleep making no noise. Kirito researching trying to see if he could find ANYTHING on the tessaiga, but nothing came up losing hope he went to sleep, Clutching Asuna, his eyes dropped and he fell into a deep sleep.

Silence. Quiet. "Kirito… Kirito…" The voice grew louder. Kirito slowly opened his eyes to sunlight shining through the windows. "KIRITO!" The shout that sounded like thunder snapping made Kirito jolt up.

"WHAT, WHO!? Oh it's just you." Asuna had a smile while looking at Kirito. A beep came from the laptop. A news report came in, a sword, possibly from feudal japan, was discovered. Old and rusty scientist can't figure out why it let out massive amounts of radiation, burning people's hands. The sword was put into Special Containment.

"Old and rusty sword, huh?" Memories poured into Kirito's brain, Kagome holding the sword, and the sword transforming when Inuyasha grabbed it. The design of the sword was very similar to that of the tessaiga's. Immediately, Kirito realized it, he found what he's been looking for but he just needs a way to get hold of it when it's under all that government security. Kirito got ready and head into the well. "Here we go." Asuna clutched his hand.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! We found the sword!"

"What?!"

"Inuyasha stop running! Your too fast!"

"Scientist dug it up, they said it burns people's hands." Asuna stated.

"Wha? Its only supposed to burn other demon's hands. That means…"

"There are demons in 2026 japan!" The now teenage Shippo exclaimed. Inuyasha growled, and proceeded to noogie the young fox demon. "Don't. Steal. My. THUNDER!" After the intense noogie session. The crew set out to 2026. As Inuyasha dove into the well after everyone else except for the angel-demon hybrid, Kirito was attacked but the attacker was only a blur, for he moved at immense speed. Kirito looked at the face, which was covered, but his hair flowed in the wind. The man was missing an arm, and on his hip he held the tenseiga.

Sesshomaru was the attacker. Kirito had a new foe. Kirito grabbed Sesshomaru's throat and threw him to the ground. As his immense speed was stopped and directed towards the ground a huge explosion of dust and rocks shot up. Kirito still in the air, his robe turned white once more, and the sword manifested in his hand once again. His wings grew out, and his eyes turned into a bright golden color, like that of Inuyasha's. Sesshomaru shot up with his one hand out, his claws ripped apart the uncovered shirt of the angel form of Kirito. Luckily, Kirito moved back quick enough to not get cut, but the gush of wind created by Sesshomaru made Kirito cover his face, and in an instant Sesshomaru attacked. Kirito was pushed back every blow, but Sesshomaru has yet to unsheathe his sword. Kirito put his arm to try and grab Sesshomaru's arm, but failed, as Sesshomaru switched to kick him on the side. This power was overwhelming Kirito. Kirito got up clutching his side, but when he got to his feet he puked blood. The blow was immense, and the blood loss did not help, Kirito's head grew lighter and the world spun faster around him. ***Thump*** Kirito fainted and Sesshomaru grabbed him, dashing away once again. Kirito awoke tied up in a dark room, the only light coming from a little hole above him. Sesshomaru walked in. "So your awake now, took you long enough."


End file.
